This Awkward Morning
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Post-game AU, ZeshaxCalista. In which Zesha wakes up the morning after his wedding night with Calista and promptly freaks out about what they had done. Calista, meanwhile, tries to assure him that this is absolutely NORMAL for newlyweds.


**Author note: I do not own the Last Story, nor the characters Calista and Zesha.**

**This is a 'what if' scenario...if Zesha and Calista had gotten married because of the peace treaty...XD So, if you don't like ZeshaxCalista, don't read, 'cause this oneshot is FULL OF IT. XD **

**Warning: ZeshaxCalista, spoilers for the game, high T rating for a reason**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_This Awkward Morning_

Summary: In which Zesha wakes up the morning after his wedding night with Calista and promptly freaks out about what they had done. Calista, meanwhile, tries to assure him that this is absolutely NORMAL for newlyweds.

* * *

Zesha had no idea, when he first woke up, that he was nude under the covers.

Nor did he have any idea at first that there was a breathing lump of something lying in bed beside him, curled up in a bit of a ball and completely underneath the covers.

The first thing that struck him was the headache.

That damn headache. Did he get drunk at the wedding reception party? No, not likely, he was usually a strong-enough drinker. He only had, say, three cups of wine...or four. He wasn't sure exactly, but it was certainly around that number. He glanced at the breathing lump.

The breathing lump was his wife. Pulling down the covers to reveal silvery-white hair, he realized said breathing lump was Calista Arganan.

Calista Arganan, married to Zesha? That was probably odd, considering that they were enemies only a month ago. But once the whole war was over, once Zesha became King of the Gurak and they had gotten together to discuss peace treaties and all, they slowly fell for each other. First it was just nothing but peace treaty talk, but that talking led to conversation about their own pasts, their feelings about the whole war, how horrid it felt to lose their family during the whole war.

The lengthy conversations led to simple touches. A hand on the shoulder, holding hands. Nothing intimate yet, not even a hug, but it was still something.

Said simple touches, conversations, _everything,_ led to yesterday. They had married yesterday for political reasons...but also for personal ones that no one would ever know except for both of them.

Yes, they had gotten married only yesterday. And now...

"Oh my gosh."

He realized he was naked. And that she was _probably_ naked beside him. He sat up in bed, staring down at himself, his lower half still covered by the blanket.

"Oh my gosh..."

_Did we seriously...? On our wedding night...?_

"...oh my gosh."

He wasn't really sure how to word it aloud. And he figured he shouldn't, since his wife was asleep.

"What?" Calista blinked sleepily, still lying in bed but her head was visible as she looked up to face him. Zesha turned to face her, feeling his face heat up.

"We-we-we just...last night..." He sputtered out, trying so hard to get the words out of his mouth but a part of him restraining it.

"What!?" She responded, her eyes widening.

He was blushing. He was definitely blushing by now. He was sure of it. "We actually ended up...doing...you know!"

Calista blushed, before blinking, her next line calming him down slightly..

"No, no, Zesha, we didn't."

"We-we didn't?" He was initially frazzled by this (_he was freaking naked underneath the sheets after all)._

Calista shook her head, starting to sit up. "No, we didn't."

"...oh." Relief swamped his mind, and he felt himself stop blushing.

Sadly, said relief was cut short when Calista pulled the covers off herself before gasping, her face going red as she covered her (now revealed to be nude) body again with the blankets.

She fake coughed awkwardly. "...a-actually, never mind, we did it..."

Zesha was mortified, feeling his face heat up again. "..oh.."

They had done it. They _made love_ on their wedding night. And Zesha was absolutely mortified.

Calista noticed his expression, speaking slowly. "Zesha...you do know what people do on their wedding nights, do you...?"

Zesha shook his head awkwardly. "Erm, no. I was so wrapped up in planning for the wedding and fufilling the conditions of the peace treaty that was signed a week ago that I never got around to thinking about it...or gaining such knowledge of what happens on wedding nights."

Being the soldier he was, well...when he had taken up the role of King of the Gurak after Lord Zangurak had died, he was swamped with the mission of figuring out how to manage the Gurak Continent well, how to get this peace treaty with Lazulis Island put together, and then his wedding with Calista. Of course he wouldn't have any time. At all.

Calista blushed as she tried to explain, keeping herself covered chest down with the blanket, Zesha tempted to cover up more of himself as he was only covered waist down. "On wedding nights, the bride and groom will, ahem, make love...to consummate their marriage. The purpose of this is for producing legally recognized descendants of the partners...and for providing sanction for their sexual acts together..."

Zesha looked even more mortified now, looking down. "So I could have gotten you pregnant? Because of what we did last night? While I was nearly drunk?"

She nodded, blushing. "Yes."

He was so embarrassed. His first time of intimacy with Calista, and he happened to be half-intoxicated during the entire time! _Why_ did this have to happen to him!? Why...?

He heard Calista shuffling about in the covers before she gently placed a hand over one of his. He turned to face her and he felt her touch the side of his face with her free hand, before using it to brush a strand of hair out of his face. She blushed shyly, leaning against him slowly.

"If you must know how it felt last night, it was...good." She spoke up, blushing. Her arms wrapped about him, squeezing him a little bit. "I mean, it was awkward-I'll admit that, but I think it's supposed to be awkward considering that it was our first time-but it was wonderful, Zesha..."

Zesha nearly froze as he felt her warm body press against him. He had only just learned about consummmation-of course 'pillow talk' would be completely foreign. He was still blushing, though thankfully not as much. "Erm..."

"It's alright, Zesha, you don't have to say anything..." The Countess of Lazulis nuzzled against him. Zesha paused, before imitating her actions- wrapping his arms about her waist and nuzzling against her quietly.

He laughed, in his mind, about how ironic the situation was. That they had once been enemies and now they were absolutely in love with each other. He didn't mind such irony, though. So far, being with her in this way, it was...actually exciting to him. It had their ups and downs (_screaming at each other several times when they were supposed to be 'discussing' about the peace treaty and such, then next thing they knew one of them would be crying and the other comforting them) _but so far it was completely worth it. Completely, wholly, worth it.

"Zesha?"

"Yes?"

She leaned close enough so that she was whispering in his ear.

"I love you."

Those three little words falling from _her_ lips made him go crazy in a way. And he loved it.

He tilted his head so that his lips were close to her ear.

"I love you too, Calista."

He pulled back a little to see and hear her smile. Calista paused, before speaking.

"We should get cleaned up...can't let any of the others walk in on us like this, can we?"

Zesha nodded in agreement, watching his wife get up, heading to the door leading to their bathing quarters. She really was beautiful, he decided, the prettiest and most beautiful being to him-inside and out.

"Zesha?" He looked up to see Calista poke her head out of the doorway leading to the bathroom, a smile of mischeif on her face. "Do you want to join me?"

Honestly, Zesha thought, despite the fact that they were former enemies they could make this arrangement work between them. And they would make the arrangement work. Because they loved each other and for the sake of their people. But mostly for the former reason.

The King of the Gurak smiled, getting out of the covers, facing her with a mischievous grin of his own.

"Yes."


End file.
